The Livestream
by Phinbella Fan No.1
Summary: Izzy makes a YouTube account, but doesn't tell Phineas for a reason. Phineas finds out, but he find out her crush as well...Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Thanks for reading this if you do, I just want to say that this is the first ever story I have ever made, so PLEASE try to help me! In this One-shot, the gang are all at least 16. Flames are encouraged! I need flames, it's like a trial and error type thing Anyway, let's begin! ~One-shot~

* * *

The Wonders Of The Internet!

Phineas' Point Of View (P.O.V)

Phineas - Hey, Ferb? Gretchen just posted on Facebook, and I quote _'Congrats on the 1,000 subscribers Izzy!'._ I never knew that Izzy had a YouTube channel!

Ferb - I know.

Phineas - I'm going to check it out!

I never knew Izzy had a YouTube account! Anyways, I went onto YouTube and typed in 'Isabella'. The first channel was a picture of her, so I clicked on it. There was a new video called 'Live stream'.

Phineas - She's doing a live stream!*

I checked the time that was sent at. 4:30 PM. That was ten minutes ago!

Phineas - I'll click on it and see what comes up! -Click-

As I click on the video, I pause it and check her surroundings. Her room is pink, as always, with pictures of her dog, Pinky and a few pictures of herself. They're quite cute! Wait! Where did THAT come from?! Anyway, she's lying flat on her tummy, but her elbows are on the bed that she's lying on, therefore supporting her so her torso in the air. She's on her subtle pink bed with fluffy and cute pink pillows to make her comfy. I play the video.

Isabella (On the video) - Hey guys! -Wave- I'm here to say that at 5:00 PM I will be holding a live stream! You guys have made me SO comftorbale that I decided that I should finally make one! It will be a Q&A, but I will try to jazz it up a bit! Bye!

-End video-

It took about 20 minutes for me to describe and watch that video, so when I looked at the clock I knew it was time for the live stream. I rapidly went onto the website that it was being hosted on and clicked the play button. It hadn't started yet! Great! Oh! It's starting in…now!

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading! Now, this '*' means 'Translated' or something xD I think I'll turn this into a two shot, so I can ask a question at the end

*Live Stream - A live stream is a live video that they stream for a couple half hours

Okay! The question is - What should some questions be for Isabella's Q&A be? By the way, this WILL end up Phinbella Please PM me your Questions, or you can leave a question for Izzy in the reviews! Please tell your friends, I beg you xD

Phinbella is out. Rawr c:


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry I took so long to update xP! So, on with the story Okaii, this might become a three…or four shot xD Sorry! I just have SO much fun writing this!

* * *

The Live stream

Phineas' Point Of View (P.O.V)

Phineas - Ferb! Let's watch Izzy's Live stream!

Ferb - -Thumbs up- -Moves over to Phineas-

Okaii, I turned the lights off and clicked. It just came up with Izzy's face. She started about 1 second before we clicked it, but that doesn't matter!

Izzy (In the video) - Haii guys, so I'm going to do a Q&A*!

Izzy - Okaii, so we are going to start now!

1. What's your favourite school thing = Well, my favourite thing to do in school, if that's what you mean, is cheerleading! I LOVE cheerleading!

2. Have you ever been arrested? = WHAT? No! Why would you think that?

do you see as your best friend? = Well, since I've got a- never mind, Ferb!

is your favourite song? = I think that the song 'Monster Mash' is quite good! Since it's getting Halloweeny!

What's the best band ever? = Bowling for soup duh!

would you like to say to your subscribers? = Well, I really want to say, thank you SO much! You are like my little friends! I have over 1000 little friends, and I got then in only 5 days, so thanks!

7. What's the craziest thing you have ever done? = Go on an adventure that I didn't know I had! I mean, come ON! I was waking up, but then had a blackout from the previous day!

And last, yet not least, 8. Who have you got a crush on? = Phineas…I'm glad I didn't tell him I had a YouTube channel…that would have been AWFUL!

Anyway, this has been my first ever live stream, so goodbye!

-End Video!-

Ferb's Point Of View

I was shocked. Phineas was even more shocked. He JUST realised that Izzy loved him…this is going to be an awkward week…

* * *

A/N - Thanks for reading! Suggestions please? I need suggestions so I can think of what Phineas would be like! I have no clue, yet I know it will be a teeny-weeny bit awkward. Scratch that, VERY awkward! So, PM me if you want your idea to be in this story, and of course you can review! Review your ideas if you want to! So, if you want a shout out, PM or review so I can see! Thanks! Baii!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Haii guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, first off my computer crashed, second off I went to a sleepover and this is the only other chance where I haven't been anywhere and stuff like that So, I will TRY to write a longer story today, but no promises! By the way, I have turned this into a story if you haven't noticed by now xD Sorry, this authors note is really long, but I need to say that Point Of Views are now underlined because in the reviews I got this -

FlamingWizardDice23 10/23/13 . chapter 2  
Word of advice: Don't change POV at the very end of the chapter. It took me a moment to realize it was Ferb not Phineas thing

So, sorry FlamingWizardDice23, I am now underlining the Point Of View because you look at the underlining stuff more clearly and stuff…ON WITH THE STORY! (Derp xD)

* * *

Phineas' Point Of View (P.O.V)

My mouth hung agape. I was speechless. I just realised that my best friend, the girl next door had a crush on me. ME! How didn't I realise this before? Why do I have to be cursed with this thing called 'Obliviousness'? Why did I, of all people, have to be the most oblivious person in the world? Was I too caught up in my daily projects to notice all of those hints? Was I too caught up in my world of constructions, that my mind built a mental wall of obliviousness around the word 'Romance'? I don't know how I didn't notice this AGES ago! The time we built our clothing line, those triangles with hearts were MY face with hearts next to it! How didn't I see this? All of this came from a stupid word. Obliviousness. I was so caught up in my own world that I didn't hear Candace, my sister, calling me. She was waving her hand in front of my face and yelling my name at the top of her lungs in her 'Busting' voice. Y'know, the one she yells for mum with everyday?

Candace - PHINEAS! PHINEAS?! PHINEAS?!

Phineas - Wha- Huh?

Candace - And the sloth awakes! You were just staring at the blank screen, you weren't moving, what happened?!

I looked over to Ferb. He obviously didn't tell her what happened.

Phineas - Well, I just found out something I didn't know.

See, it wasn't a COMPLETE lie: it was just a clever one!

Candace - God! You two and your over-reactments!

I yawned. So did Ferb. And Candace. It was like we were in a yawning choir, having to yawn at the same time!

Ferb - Well, we will have to go to sleep now because it is slowly draining our sanity and making us go insane.

And after we heard Ferb say that, Candace and I were both zooming to our respectful beds in hope of a peaceful sleep.

Ferb's Point Of View (P.O.V)

I didn't tell Candace about what ACTUALLY happened, because I knew she would freak out and call Isabella straight away. I can't believe he blanked out for 4 WHOLE ENTIRE HOURS! He could have built 40 fun houses in the time he was thinking!

* * *

A/N - Thanks for reading! By the way! I posted this on here because I was on the UK MSP (My user is phinbella) and a person called Skatex helped me build up enough courage to post this! So, I know that half of this is authors notes, sorry but it was necessary…Baii guys! Love you all equally! Peace out! Bella~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Hey guys! Me again…Duh! Okaii, so I am going to end this story soon and start up another, so I wanted to know this - What should I write? PM me what YOU would like! It is going to be a 'Readers Mind' one. I just call it that xD That means that YOU PM me about an idea for Phineas and Ferb and I will write it in a chapter! Tell me what genre it is and it can only be rated T or under. I am NOT writing anything with swear words in it since I HATE swearing (no offence?) and I don't mind what it's about so long as it is Phineas and Ferb By the way, I got informed by Sabrina06 that I can't write the story in script format Oh well, live some learn some I guess xD So, thanks for reading this authors note! On with the chapter!

* * *

Phineas' Point Of View (P.O.V)

I was lying in my bed. This day had been a real turntable. I looked at the clock. It read 9:10 PM… I can't get to sleep…Oh well, just shut your eyes and think about today…

* * *

I yawned and woke with a start. I was covered in a think wall of sweat that made my clothes stick to my body. I can't even remember what I was dreaming about! Oh well. I look over to the clock and see that the time is only 6:30. I took a sneak peek at Ferb's bed and notice that he is starting to stir, so I just hopped out of bed and raced down the stairs to make myself a bowl of fruit loops.

"Hi Ferb! Aw dude! What is that SMELL?!" I yelled. It stunk like rotten curry, and trust me, that is a smell that you don't even WANT to smell!

"Ha-ha very funny!" Candace grouchily said as she yawned. She has a huge mouth! You can see right down her throat! Cool!

"Candace, you need to take a shower, like RIGHT now! You smell like rotten curry!" I said as I laughed my head off. I don't remember exactly when or how, but I somehow got onto the floor and started rolling about like I was on fire and I was trying to get all of it off.

"Well, YOU try sleeping under pressure, you end up in a coating of sweat!" She said grumpily…maybe I was under pressure…EW I SMELL JUST LIKE CANDACE! EW EW EW!

I looked at the fruit loops package and started to un-wrap it. I grabbed three bowls and a carton of milk and made all of us a bowl of fruit loops…Yum!

"Thanks!" Said Candace as I passed her a bowl of fruit loops, I gave one to Ferb and he just did a thumbs up…He's more of a man of action. Anyway, I sat down with my bowl of fruit loops and grab a spoon from the middle of the table and began to dig in.

"So, what about the Izzy problem Ferb? We can't just say that we're not building something today, she'll hear our construction noises! And it's not like we can just say 'Hey Izzy! You can't join in with our project today!' Is it?!' I exclaimed. I am SO worried about this day!

"Back up, back up! What about Izzy?" Candace said. Oh yeah…We forgot to tell her, didn't we?

"Well, we saw her live stream last night and she said she has a crush on me! I mean, how didn't I notice? Did you know Candace?" I said quite panicked. Her eyes bulged and she dropped her spoon.

"Oh…My…God…" She said monotromely. Me and Ferb finished our breakfast and decided to head outside and sit under the tree.

* * *

A/N - Haii guys! Sorry about the late update! Wasn't at home on Monday and JUST got back from the Premier Inn! PM's for the newest One shot story are accepted anytime you want! Thanks and goodbye! Peace out! Love you all equally! ~ Bella


End file.
